Beautiful Scars
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: Years ago Ryou Dawn was in a accident that left him unable to feel anything. Now the boy goes to a Art school to express his talent. But much known to the city that two killers has set their sights on the school's teachers- and Ryou. Tendershipping, angstshipping, gemshipping, Necroshipping, deathshipping SO MANY SHIPPPINGS! Yaoi! I own nothing.
1. Prologe

"In other new another professor of the Domino arts university was found murdered in his home. Sources say that the body had been missing of blood and scars along his body with chucks of flesh missing. Dr. Takaro is one of the five professors that have been killed the same way. Police that that this murderer calls himself the Crimson Scar. Students and teachers alike in the Domino Arts University are to take precautions and keep safe. I'm Diana winters for-." The Screen went blank as the television was turned off. A pale hand lowered the remote onto the couch. "Humph…Can't take precautions if the killer is inside the school…Hehehe-hahahah!"


	2. Chapter 1

A young boy with long flowing white hair walked down the streets of Domino city. The boy's lean figure swayed as he walked, his massager bag resting carefully in front of him so no one would steal from it. His arms were covered with long blue sleeves that seemed to be arm warmers while his blue shirt's sleeves came to his elbows like his arm warmers. The boy's hood on the shirt was pulled up to hide his face from people passing by.

The boy clutched the white and blue book back as he entered Domino Arts University, the very school that holds many of the murders from the Crimson Scar. "Ryou!" A voice yelled which the boy ignored completely. "Ryou Dawn don't you ignore me!" Ryou sighed as he turned around just as his friend- boyfriend- Malik came running up to him. "Why were you ignoring me?" Malik pouted as he rested his hands on his hips, his purple shirt showing off his midriff and his smooth unmarred skin. "Ryou!" Ryou snapped his head up to look at Malik. "Ah sorry…you know that killer is on the loose, I don't want the killer to know my name." Ryou waved his wrist as they started to walk to class. "No one has been making fun of your skin against are they?" Malik held onto Ryou's hand tightly.

Ryou looked down at his feet as he bit his lip. When Ryou was 8 years old he had been in a car accident with his mom and sister. The two were killed on impact when somehow Ryou survived but when Ryou had gotten out of the car, the other car they had hit had exploded leaving Ryou in the hospital with scar and burns along the left side of his body. But the worst part about it was that Ryou had suffered great brain damage that damaged his nerve system, in effect the boy could not feel anything. No pain, no pleasure, Nothing. "No, No one has been making fun of me, I've been careful not to show any skin and I got permission from the head master to wear my hood." Ryou sighed shakily as they walked in their classroom. "Ryou watch out!" Too late. Ryou bumped into someone that was standing in front of him and fell back, his hood falling back to reveal his long while hair and zig-zag of scars and burns along his face. The boy looked up with a gasp at a man who also had long white hair which was wilder then Ryou's and his eyes were the color of crimson.

The man stared widen eyed at Ryou's scars which was quickly covered as Malik helped Ryou up. Ryou clutched onto his hood as he bowed to the man before quickly running to his seat.. Malik bowed to the man before retreating after his boyfriend. The man stared in interest at the boy with the scars as he sat down in the second row of seats. A smirk tailed over his face as he watched the boy-Ryou was is?- pull his hood closer to his face to hide what he thought a ugly sighed. "Well, seems like everyone is here. Hello class, my name is Bakura Tozoku. But you may call me Bakura or Professor Bakura. I will be your replacement professor for your old professor who….is sadly not with us any longer…" The class all lowered their heads in respect. "Now what was the last thing you here were working on?" The boy who sat next to Ryou raised his hand. "We were working on a drawing that portrays the beauty in the most dangerous or-. " The boy looked to Ryou who lowered his head and squeezed his hand.

"Not beautiful things."Most of the students began to murmur to themselves, some looking to Ryou. Bakura nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I want you all to draw a place or person you believe portrays or represents this beauty, I don't want to see any ugly things such as stick figures…let's not act like high schoolers and I don't expect you to draw these ways because your are all Art Majors." Everyone then started to work. Ryou lifted his head slightly, looking directly at Bakura who was watching him. Just barely could Bakura see the scars and burns running along the left side of Ryou's face. The boy jumped slightly when he realized they were staring at each other. The boy blushed, looking down as he pulled out a paper and began to draw.

About an hour and a half passed before everyone finished. Some students shown and explained what they had drawn. "Anyone else like to share?" Bakura looked around the room before stopping at Ryou who slowly stood up. Everyone looked to Ryou as he walked down the rows off tables. Once he came to the over head he set his picture on it and it came up on screen. There on the screen was a picture of a person with its back turned to them. The back of the person was littered with scars and burn marks along the back of the person. The closer you look it seemed to be a male. Everyone began to murmur in curiosity. "Shh class…Now Ryou why did you choose this as your creation of beauty?"

Ryou remained silent before speaking. "I drew this to represent that there is beauty in scars that people bare, wither it be scars, burns, or even veins that show on the skin…I'd say they are beauty scars, not marks, Beauty scars." Ryou then bowed and left his drawing on Bakura's desk before walking back to his seat. Bakura took the drawing, staring at it with a large smirk. He quickly wiped away the smirk as he stood. "Very good Ryou. Beauty can be portrayed in the public as anything from a man who is buff and handsome to a woman who wears make up and tries to make themselves skinner and skinner. As Ryou explained." Bakura started to walk up the rows of tables. "Beauty can be portrayed as scars or burns…for example the mass murderers 'Crimson Killers' We have all heard of them to scar the victim's body and drain their blood, at times a chunk of meat is missing from their body." Bakura then started to walk down the stairs. "Everyone seems to believe that the two killers love and think what they are doing is beautiful."

Everyone began to murmur and look to Ryou. "Class, Class! Now ever though Ryou shows us that he believes that scars are beautiful does not mean he is the killer." The class jumped at the sound of a chair being pushed back against the sleek flooring. Ryou stood with his head lowered, gathering up his bag and notebook he walked around Malik then around Bakura and descended down the stairs before running out of the room. Malik glared back at the class and Bakura before grabbing his belongings and running after his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 2

Bakura flipped through the notebooks of his students. Most of the drawings have been graded by the old professor. Bakura chuckled darkly when he imagined the teacher's face as he begged for Bakura not to kill him. It was true that Bakura was one of the mass killers Crimson scars. Bakura laughed as he set down the notebook which pushed another aside to reveal a bright blue one that was lined with white. Bakura leaned over to grab the book before falling back and studying the cursive words '_Ryou Dawn__' _on the front. He traced the curvy words before opening it. What he saw amazed him. Most of the pictures were self portraits of the boy's body and at times his face. Photos were tapped on the back of the picture of Ryou's body which was a copy of the drawing. Next to the photos on the back were some notes from Dr. Takaro giving him consoling messages and apprizing him for the great detail on the drawing. Bakura looked to the final photo and drawing that was from the waist up. On the front was a letter written by Ryou.

'My scars are real, I don't use make up to make them fake. I think they are beautiful. I never tell anyone about my scars because they will just think I'm one of the very killers on the loose. I'm not. I don't like to hurt people like I was when I was younger. I don't want them to feel anything like I can't anymore. My scars are beautiful…They are just not ready to show.' Bakura blinked as he shut the book, staring at the other books on the desk. "He can't feel anything….hehehe…hahaha! He can't feel anything! What a perfect master piece!" Ryou spun around in his seat. "I must have him!"

Ryou and Malik walked down the street to Malik's house in silence. "That wasn't nice of what he said, so you don't hate your scars like others would, I think you're perfect." Malik ranted, his arms flailing instead of one that held Ryou's. Ryou smiled softly as he moved to lay his head on Malik's shoulder which stopped the other mid-rant and look down at him. Malik smiled as he rested his head on Ryou's head. "I've never seen you so affectionate." Malik nuzzled Ryou's head lovingly. "I guess I'm just happy you're acting so protective." The boy laughed softly as they reached the house.

"I only wish I could feel your touches…" Ryou looked down at their hands, glaring at them as Malik began to rub his thumb on his hand which he did not feel. " I know Ryou but soon you will be able to fell again, Don't you have surgery in a few days?" Ryou froze before looking away. Malik was never good with dates. "I already had my surgery Malik; Two days ago…There is nothing they can do." Ryou's body began to tremble as he clutched his other fist. "I'm never going to be able to feel anything ever again." Malik quickly pulled the boy to him, holding him tightly. "Shhh its ok love…I love you no matter what, even if you can't feel me." Ryou slowly relaxed, sniffling as he looked up at him.

"I love you too." Malik smiled, kissing Ryou's head. "Now what can I do to make it up to you for not going with you to your surgery?" Ryou giggled as he tapped his chin in thought. "You could take me to the opening of the new art museum." Malik blinked dumbly before bursting into laughter. "No wonder Mr. Takaro loved you! All you think about is art. Alright lets get something to eat then get ready. The opening is tonight isn't it?" Ryou smiled happily, nodding as he ran inside. He quickly ran back out and kissed Malik softly. "Shower with me first?" Malik's eyes widen in surprise before he smirked, pulling the boy close to him, kissing him once more. Ryou wrapped his legs around Malik's waist. Malik smirked into the kiss as he moved his hands to hold Ryou waist as he walked into the house.

Malik slowly pulled the car up to the new museum that he promised to bring Ryou too. The said boy looked up at the building in amazement. "Wow! It's so amazing!" Malik laughed as he pulled into a parking spot before getting out. "I still think you should have worn a dress." Ryou snorted as he got out. He wore a light blue shirt with white skinny jeans. "You should wear the dress; you got the figure…kind of." Ryou laughed as he pulled his hair more over his scars. Malik pouted as he stepped out. He wore a deep purple dress shirt with black pants.

"Oh no you have a better figure then I do." Malik locked the car before coming around to kiss the other softly. Ryou giggled into the kiss before pulling away. "Alright, alright let's just go in." Malik laughed as he held out his elbow for Ryou who took it in his hands as they walked up the stairs. "Your being a true gentleman today." Ryou laid his head on Malik's shoulder. "Well you're being very affectionate." Malik kissed Ryou's head as he opened the door for the boy. Ryou kissed Malik's cheek before walking in.

"Well Bakura, I say your painting is amazing the scars and burns on the body are amazingly detailed." A man appraised a painting that was a rusty red. Bakura smirking as he leaned back against the wall with his glass of wine. "Yes but it is the other drawings that inspired me." Bakura took a sip of the drink as he looked around. "Ah Mariku!" He called to a tan man with wild spiky hair who wore a dark purple tux. "Hello Bakura, drinking away to your fame I see?" Bakura laughed. "Not today. Today I am drinking away to one of my students. A master piece is you will." Mariku raised his eyebrow. Bakura grabbed two more glasses from a tray waiter was holding.

He gave one to Mariku before leading him away to some less popular paintings. "The student in those paintings and drawings can't feel anything; can't feel pain, pleasure, he wouldn't even feel a hair being plucked out of his head. He has burns and scars all along his body and face; I'm telling you. He's the perfect master piece." There was a sudden scream. The two turned to the group of people gathered near the student drawings. One boy dressed in blue and white was slumped in a tanned boy's arms. The two looked at each other before walking over to the commotion. Once they got to the front of the group, Bakura's eyes widen. The two boys were from his class, Ryou and Malik. Ryou was staring at the photos and looked like he was crying.

"H-How did t-they get here?! I never wanted these out!" Ryou laid his head on Malik's chest as he cried, his face fully exposed for everyone. Bakura slowly stepped forward which made Ryou look up. "You! You published these! You did this! Those were private drawings! First you blame me of being one the crimson scars, now this? What did I do? What did I do to make you hate me?!" Ryou screamed at Bakura, he pulled out of Malik's arms and grabbed at his drawings, ripping them from their frames.

Malik let Ryou rip the last one before pulling him away. Ryou cried harshly into Malik's chest that held him tightly to his chest before herding his to the door. Mariku looked to Bakura who was grinning. "I like them feisty…ready for a little mission Mariku?' The Egyptian blinked blankly before giving his partner a toothy grin. "Oh how I have been craving a mission and a meal for a lonnnngggg time."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot

* * *

The whole ride home was a silent one, on occasions; Ryou sniffled but otherwise did not say a word. "Why did he do that…?" Ryou finally spoke up, breaking the awkward and sad silence. Malik turned his gaze slightly to look to his lover from the corner of his eye before looking to the road once more. "I don't know Ryou, but he wouldn't have known they were private when Mr. Takaro could never tell anybody, I don't know why he would even do that in the first place when he had no right to do so…"

Hear the sound of shifting on the seats, Malik felt the younger boy settle his head on his shoulder which made the older smile softly as he turned his head and kissed Ryou's head just as they pulled into the driveway. The young ivory haired boy gave a small sigh as he moved off of his lover and went to open his door but suddenly Malik grabbed his arm. "Wait…someone is in the house." The smaller boy looked to his love before looking up to the house just as a shadow ran by one of the windows. Slowly Malik let go of Ryou and moved his hand to the glove compartment. Once they compartment was open he pulled out a gun that he had kept hidden in there before he turned to Ryou, laying a hand on the other boy's face.

"Ryou, if anything happened I want you to drive away and get the cops, you got it?" Ryou nodded weakly he moved over to kiss Malik sweetly on the lips which was soon deepened before they finally pulled back. Malik kissed Ryou's head before he pulled back and got out of the car silently. Ryou slowly and quietly crawled over to the driver's seat and locked the door, his hands on the keys just in case.

Malik slowly opened the front door to the house, holding the gun up as he looked around. "Who's in here?" No Answer. "Show yourself!" He called, slowly walking into the living room where he heard a crash. He went to turn on the light but his hand was grabbed and twisted slightly. "Hello binky boy." A voice hissed into Malik's ear. Malik moved his other hand that held the gun to point at the intruder but his hand that held the gun was quickly grabbed and twisted his wrist like he had done to the other hand. The gun fell from Malik's hand with a thud, but with the gun now out of the picture, it didn't stop the intruder from twisting his wrist until that was a sharp sound. _Snap!_

Malik let out a scream as he fell to his knees from the pain. "Where is the boy?" The intruder hissed as he twisted the boy's wrist a bit more making Malik scream. "Where is he?!" Malik let out a hiss as the man began to twist his other wrist. "I'll never tell you!" The man heaved an irritated sigh.

"I guess we will have to do this the hard way down we cousin?" The light suddenly was turned on, it took a bit for Malik's eyes to focus but when he could finally see, what he save made him freeze in fear. Standing in front of him was the very man that had killed his father, Mariku. "N-No! Not you, let me go!" Mariku seemed to smirk as he brought his hand to his a point on the back of Malik's neck, knocking the weaker boy out. The killer heaved a sigh as he pulled out a duffle bag he had brought with him.

Ryou jumped in his seat when the front door opened and 'Malik' came running to the car with a bag. "Malik, what's going on?" The figure looked to Ryou in the car, seeming to be shocked but he quickly shook his head as he walked to the back doors. "We have to go, now." 'Malik' hissed softly. Ryou watched in question before he unlocked the door and moving back the passenger's side of the car.

'Malik' quickly put the bag onto the seats before closing the door and coming back to the front, getting into the car quickly. Ryou bit his hip softly as he pulled his seatbelt over his chest and stuffed it into the buckle till in clicked. 'Malik' looked up just as the headlight illuminated off of the garage doors, lighting up Ryou's face and showing the many scars and burnt skin along his face and neck. "I know a place we can go and call the cops." 'Malik' looked back to the road as they pulled out the driveway and started down the road.

'If I want to keep this kid think I'm my foolish cousin then I have to be more loving to this boy.' 'Malik' looked to Ryou who was currently looking down, his frame shaking lightly. 'Malik' gave a small smile as he moved his hand to grasp Ryou's burned one. He shivered with the feeling of the tarnished flesh on his own. Slowly looking to his hand, Ryou was surprised to feel a small tingling in his hand. "M-Malik?" 'Malik' looking to the smaller boy in question. "T-There is a tingling in my…hand, I can feel your hand." 'Malik's' eyes widen as he pulled his hand away. 'Shit, how can he feel me? Bakura said that he can't feel a thing.'

Ryou looked to his hand as the tingling began to die down before he took 'Malik's' hand again which the sensation in his hand quickly came back. "I can feel you now but how? I could never feel you before." 'Malik' curse under his breath as he slowly started to push on the gas pedal as the sped up. Suddenly Ryou gasped and yanked his hand from 'Malik's'. 'Malik' looked to the boy in question, seeing that the boy was staring at him in fear. "Who are you?" He cried as he back away into the door.

'Malik' looked to the rearview mirror only to see his hair was spiking up again. "Damn, well looks like my cover is blown." He sighed, his voice moving back to a deeper tone. "Who are you? Where are we going?" Mariku just heaved a sigh as he started to slow down the car before turning to Ryou. "Just cooperate and we won't- hey! don't touch that!" Mariku yelled as he quickly leaned over and hit a pressure point in Ryou's neck when he was about to open the door. "Damn kid…" Mariku hissed as he pulled into another driveway.

* * *

Reiviews make me update faster!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story plot

* * *

Ryou groaned as he slowly awoke, his head pounding painfully. Slowly he lifted his head to look around the room to find him in a large cage. "Let me go you basterds!" He heard someone yell, turning his head he found Malik chained to a wall. "Malik, you're alright!" Looking to his lover Malik let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Ryou, Your alright…thank goodness." Ryou gave a small nod as he slowly moved forward so he was closed to Malik in the cage.

Sitting up more the boy took hold of the bars in a tight grip, not feeling the electro shock buzzing through the bars and into his hands. Slowly Malik moved a bit forward the best he could, reaching out a hand for the boy who held out his now burned hand for his lover who took into his. "Malik, I'm scared…" He gave a small whimper as he gripped onto Malik's hand. "I know Ryou, just calm down and let go of the cage, it burning your hand." Ryou quickly let go of the bar, looking down at his hand that was burned. The two stared at his hand before looking up at each other, Ryou's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Why do you think we're here?" Malik shook his head before looking to a staircase as a door at the top opened with a creek. Ryou gripped onto Malik's hand as two figures walked down the stairs, each step was followed by a

_THUD_

And a

_CREEK_.

"You! You basterds, where are we?" Malik yelled at the men before them, one which Ryou recognized as the man that had kidnapped him and Malik. Mariku rolled his eyes as he stepped over to all someone to step from behind him and into the light. The two boys gasped silently as they quickly recognized the man as their substitute teacher, Bakura who had a large smirk on his face.

"What a lovely couple, so frightened and huddle together the best they can." Bakura cooed as he slowly made his way over to Ryou only to stop as Malik lunged at Bakura, the chains quickly stopping him in his place. "Stay away from him; I swear I will kill you!" Bakura rolled his eyes at the threat as he moved to the other side of the cage, closer to Ryou whose back was against the bars in which they were burning his back and the clothing he wore.

Bakura smirked as he moved to touch the boy's arm. Once his finger tips brushed the boy's skin, he screamed. "Ryou!" Bakura quickly pulled back his arms, watching as Ryou fell onto the bottom of the cage, his body shaking painfully. Malik yanked on the chains, trying to get to his boyfriend the best he could. "So he feels something when you touch him and when he touches something else." Bakura snickered a bit before he threw back his head in a loud laugh that sent chills down their spines. "I told you he was a perfect master piece; simply beautiful!" Mariku snickered as he stepped up to the cage as the smaller boy slowly sat up, his body still shivering in pain.

"You nearly scared the poor thing half to death." Ryou let out a small whimper in fear as he slowly mover to the other side of the cage toward Malik, his body shaking in fear and the pain that slowly died down. "S-Stay away…" He whispered as he held his arm that was also burned by the cage. Bakura slowly start to calm down, moving to the wall next to the cage. Pressing the red button that was on the wall, the sound of a small buzzing around the room stopped. "Shhh, calm down Ryou, You're not going to be hurt anymore, we want you to cooperate, but if you don't…we will have to kill your little boyfriend." Ryou's eyes widen as he looked to Malik who was not being held back by his hair by Malik who held a knife to his neck. Mariku smirked as he licked up the boy's neck.

Slowly looking down, Ryou felt tears roll down his face. "Ok, I'll cooperate…Just don't hurt him." Mariku gave a small whine as let the boy go before walking over to the cage as Bakura opened the door. Mariku reached into the cage, pulling the boy out by his wrist. Ryou let out a small yelp as he collapsed into Mariku's arms that quickly moved him over his shoulder.

Bakura snickered as he made his way up the stairs with Mariku following behind him. "Malik!" Ryou cried out for his lover who yanked at the chains. "Be strong for me Ryou, I love you!" Malik called as Ryou was brought up the stairs. "I love you too!" Ryou cried as the boy was soon from sight and the door was shut.

Ryou bit his lip as his hands clutch together on his naked lap. Bakura had force him to undress and sit in a room that was quiet empty except for a bed that sit in the corner. Shifting on the bed the boy moved his legs so that were crossed and his hands over his lower area to prevent peeking eyes as looking at his most private area. Through his shifting the boy didn't hear that soft mumbling and footsteps coming through the hall way until the door opened two reveal his kidnappers. "Amazing…simply Amazing." Bakura spoke as his eyes moved over the boy's scarred frame, burn marks and wrinkled sink lay everywhere on one side of his body. "Mariku, I'm thinking of photos of you and Ryou, get some of your scars in there as well."

There was a low chuckle from Mariku before he walked toward the boy who quickly lowered his head. Feeling the bed shift Ryou lifted his head to look up at Mariku was now in front of him. The other male gave him a wild grin before slipping around behind him before sitting down. Ryou let out a yelp as he was pulled into Mariku's lap, feeling the warmth of the other's chest pressed against his back. A shiver ran down his spine as his nerves kicked in for reasons unknown to him. Slowly becoming very self conscious the boy began to squirm in his lap. "Ah, Ah, Ah little one, your said you would cooperate." Ryou gave a whimper in response as he continued to squirm.

"No let him struggle, I like how it looks." There was a flash suddenly which made Ryou freeze in place. Mariku snickered as he moved so the boy was lying on the bed and his arms were pinned above his head. Ryou snapped his eyes up to look to Mariku which was a big mistake. The other was giving him a lust filled stare and ever topped it all off by sticking out a abnormally long tongue out at him which made the boy shake in fear.

"Aww don't look at me like that." Mariku coos as he leaned down and nuzzled at his neck, nipping and licking softly at the sick before pulling back. "Hmm…You taste like vanilla, Hey Bakura- how many pictures do you need?" Bakura moved his camera close to the two, taking another picture. "Hmm…Try to get him to moan, I want to see him feel his first felling of pleasure."

The tanner male smirked as he looked over the boy in front of him, moving both of the boy's hands in one of his hands he started to run a hand down Ryou's body, making his nerves go wild. Being blinded by the small feelings Mariku took his chance to move his hips so they grind their lower parts together which caused Ryou to throw back his head and cry out in pure bliss. Mariku lowered his head a bit as he growled out with his pleasure. Bakura smirked as he took a few pictures of the scene before him, feeling himself growing hard as Mariku continued to grind against the boy who practically screamed in bliss.

"Ok, Ok Mariku you can stop." Mariku growled lowly in response a he quickly pulled away. Bakura snickered as he set down the camera, stepping up to Mariku and kissing him deeply. Mariku instantly threaded his hands through Bakura's hair and bend him back as if they were lovers that had just been dancing and stopped to kiss in a dip. Soon Mariku pulled back, lifting Bakura up before leaving the room in a hurry. Bakura laughed softly as he moved to pick up his camera, looking over the photos before walking over to the bed where Ryou lay curled up on himself so that he was hiding his body and the half of his body that was mostly scarred.

Bakura set down on the camera before slowly slipping onto the bed so he was behind Ryou, his hand slowly going over the three burn marks on his back that were freshly made from the electric bars in the cage. Ryou flinched slightly at the touch as he curled tighter into a ball. "We are done with the picture." Bakura cooed softly into the boy's ear. "There is some clothing on the dresser you have to change into, I'm going down stairs now." Bakura spoke before nipping at Ryou ear which man the boy gasp. The killer let out a laugh as he walked out of the room, leaving the boy alone.

* * *

Reviews please and I shall try to get these up as fast as I can!


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter is 9 pages long when written so I cut it so this story was 7 chapters long instead of 6(dont worry there is sequel)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story plot

* * *

Ryou glared at his reflection as he stared at himself in the maid's outfit that was left for him. The blue and white dress allowed Ryou's body to be shown off to anyone who looked. His scars and burns were clearly visible to anyone. The small boy let out a sigh as he turned away from the mirror, hugging his arms tightly with his fingerless white gloves. Hearing the sound of footsteps outside the door, Ryou quickly lowered his head as the door opened. "Hey Ryou dinner is r-…ready." Mariku stared at Ryou in shock, his eyes moving over Ryou's outfit that seemed to hug his body tightly and curve at his hips slightly. "You look…" Ryou snapped his head up to give the older male a glare. "I look foolish…and don't say I look hot or sexy because I'm not…" Ryou snapped as he gripped his upper arms tightly. "I was going to say beautiful, blue and white look really good on you." Ryou felt his face heat up a bit with the complement. "Well um…thank you…but your flattering won't work on me…I love Malik and I won't submit to your levels." Mariku gave a soft sigh as he turned his back to the boy. "Well come on if you want to see your little lover." Ryou watched him silently before looking back at the mirror then started walking after Mariku quickly.

Once down the stairs, Ryou was met with the smell of steak and potatoes that seemed to fill the room with their rich aroma. Ryou bit his lip a bit as he looked around the living room that looked like a regular living room that was littered with paintings and drawings and not to mention a few mysterious and suspicious small bottles of red liquid. Ryou looked closer at the bottles before shaking his head and walking to the dining room. The boy looked around the table that held the food in which he had smelt. Each seat had a plate of steak except one that had a salad that was drenched in dressing and toppings.

While looking over the foods Ryou did not notice as someone slowly made their way behind him before suddenly he was spun around and dipped down as if in a dance position. Not feeling his nerves tingle the boy knew just who he was. "Malik!" Ryou cried staring up at his lover who smiled down at him, pulling him back up before pulling him into a warm and tight embrace. "Oh gods Malik, you're alright! I missed you so much!" Ryou cried as he buried his face into Malik's should as his lover nuzzled his head.

"Shh I'm fine, a little sore but fine." Malik pulled back and kissed Ryou's forehead. "I'm just glad you are alright…Ryou…What are you wearing?"

Ryou felt his face head up as he looked down at his outfit then back up at hi lover. "Well they took my clothing and this is what they left me to wear." Malik nodded as softly in understanding before suddenly jumping. "Wait, took your clothing? What did they make you do?" Ryou felt his face heat up more as he looked down at his feet as they shifted a bit. "Um Bakura made me undress so he could take um pictures of me." Malik let out a soft growl as he began to pace in his spot. Soon he stopped and pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

"Ryou, I want you to be careful around these two…I don't think they are going to do innocent things for long." Ryou bit his lip as he hid his face into his lover's chest, feeling guilty for not telling him about Mariku practically pleasuring him. The two jumped a bit as the door opened to allow the two psychos themselves to step out. Ryou looked up to Bakura to find that he was curling a finger for him to come over. Ryou looked to Malik before slowly pulling from his grasp and making his way to Bakura. Once he was in front of him he stopped at arm's length with his head down. Bakura smirked as he looked over the boy.

"Lovely, you look beautiful in that dress Ryou, very beautiful." Bakura snickered as he stroked over Ryou's hair, pushing it away from his face so he could look over the scars. Soon Mariku joined him, coming to Ryou's right so that he could stroke over the lace choker around Ryou pale throat. "These colors really do look good on him." Mariku purred as he licked his lips. The two then backed away from Ryou as Bakura clapped his hands. "Time to eat!"

Ryou squeaked as Bakura grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him over to sit next to him at the table while Malik was pulled to sit across for Ryou with the salad in front on him. Mariku quickly took his place next to Malik and began to stab at the bloody steak in front of him. Ryou shivered as he pocked at his steak with a shaky sigh. Looking up he saw Malik slowly eating at his salad, looking to the boy as well with worry and concern in his eyes. Ryou just shook his head as he started to cut up the steak, taking small bites.

Later that night Ryou ended up curling up on the couch on the verge of passing out, his eyes were resting lazily on the television. "You gave him the wrong steak you idiot!" He heard Mariku yell at Bakura from the kitchen. "Not my fault that you didn't tell me your cousin hates meat! I wouldn't have had made him one and got them mixed up!" Bakura hissed back. There was a grunt in response before the sound of footstep leaving the Kitchen was heard. Ryou slowly moved his eyes to look to Bakura and Mariku who slowly made their way to him. "Hey there how ya feeling?" Bakura kneeled down next to the couch; in front of the boy.

"Tired…so very tired." Ryou replied as he slowly tired to sit up but he ended up falling back onto the couch with his eyes tightly closed. Slowly the boy opened his eyes to look at Bakura who looked to Mariku. "I'll carry him to the guest room, the medication was too much for his size." Bakura nodded as he slowly stood him, allowing his joint to pop when he moved. Mariku leaned over and kissed Bakura's cheek before walking over to the boy who was watching them closely. "Come on sleepy head." Ryou grunted as he picked up in the other's arms that were tucked under his knees and behind his back. Ryou curled up close to Mariku's chest as they started up the stairs. "Sorry about the steak, that was supposed to go to Malik to put him to sleep when he's in the basement, we didn't want him escaping."

Ryou remained silent as he slowly drifted off. What Mariku didn't know was that Ryou was faking it that whole time. When the boy had heard the two talked about the drugged steak when he Malik appeared he quickly made a plan. The sound of a door opening almost made Ryou snap awake but he stayed half asleep before he felt himself being laid down on a bed. Ryou bit his tongue as he felt his clothing being pulled off his body, the cold chilling down Ryou's body but he didn't feel a thing. Slowly curling up on his good side, Ryou tried to 'fall asleep' even after the blanket was soon draped over his body.

Ryou slowly awoke in the middle of the night, well he couldn't actually tell if it was the middle of the night or not on account of the windows were blocked off. Ryou slowly sat up, pulling the blanket off of him body as he slipped off the bed. Glaring down that the panties he was forced to wear with his clothing, he shook his head before going through the drawers in search of some clothing. Soon finding his old clothing, he looked to the door before putting on the clothing. Slowly he made his way to the door, softly tip-toeing to it. Testing the door the boy found that it wasn't locked which made the boy extremely happy and yet confused. At any rate he opened the door before slipping out. Listening the carefully the boy listened in till he heard soft snoring coming from down the hall. Letting out a sigh of relief Ryou started to make his way down the hall, desperately trying not to make the foot creek under his feet. Listening in the whole time, the boy silently and quickly made his way from the stairs. Once on the first floor, Ryou took off to the basement door.

Malik lifted his head from his seat on the cold floor at the sound of someone slowly descending down the stairs. He shifted his chains as he lifted his head, trying to get a better look through the dark room. "Malik?" A soft voice whispered. "Ryou? What are you doing here?" Swiftly Ryou moved down the stairs till he was in front of Malik. "Try are dead asleep, we can get out of here." Ryou smiled as he moved from Malik before moving to his old cage where he was first held. Getting onto the tips of his toes, he reached up to the top where a hook was that held the keys. "I've been looking for them all night, how did you find them so easy?" Malik whispered a bit angrily. Ryou took the key as he hurried to Malik with the keys. "I watched where they put it when they pulled me out." Ryou responded as he moved one key into the cuff on Malik's wrist, turning it till there was a click. Ryou grinned as he moved over to the other cuff, doing the same till there was the click. Once Malik was free he jumped up quickly, seeming not wanting to touch Ryou.

"Come on, we have to go before they wake up." Malik whispered they started up the stairs. Once to the top they teens bolted to the door, not before Malik grabbed the keys that lay on the counter. Just as they ran out the house there was a thud from upstairs. Malik was the first to get into the car and just as Ryou was about to get into the car, Bakura came running down the stairs. "Go, Go, Go!" Ryou cried as he shut the door after him. Malik quickly turned on the car, pulling the car back out of the driveway before peeling down the street. Turning in his seat, Ryou watched as Bakura ran to the middle of the road before stopping, watching as they drove away. Ryou started laughing softly before looking to Malik who also started laughing. Ryou leaned over the seat and kissed Malik on the cheek in a long kiss before falling back into his seat, not noticing the way his lips tingles. "We got away, we really go away." Ryou laughed softly as he relaxed into his seat. "Well we're not out of the woods yet, we have to get to the police." Ryou nodded softly as he moved his hand to hold Malik's who smiled and took his hand in his before looking to the road; Unknown to the boy that there was a small tingling in his hands.

* * *

Reviews make me type faster!


	7. Chapter 6

Second to last chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line

* * *

"Bakura Touzoku and Mariku Ishtar?" The police woman asked as she looked up at the two that had come in. It was 3 in the morning and she wanted to get home already but just when she was going to go home, these two showed up. "Yes ma'am." Ryou spoke politely. The woman gave a tired smile to the boy as she started her search on the computer. The two that the boys were asking for came onto the screen quickly. "Are you sure it was Bakura Touzoku and Mariku Ishtar?" Ryou opened his mouth to speak but only yelped slightly as Malik slammed his fist into the desk.

"Yes it was them, they kidnapped me and Ryou. Bakura was our replacement teacher at the Domino Arts University and Mariku is my cousin." Malik hissed. "Well I'm sorry sir but Bakura Touzoku and Mariku Ishtar are in a high instituted mental hospital and it says that they are both deceased." The two froze in please. There was no way…Now way. Mariku was the same as he was when Malik saw him go to jail 3 years ago. "No…You have to believe us, they kidnapped us and held us in their home at Kyro street, I remember the home. " The woman sighed as she looked up the address Malik had given her.

"I'm sorry that home belongs to Dr. Takaro and his wife who is currently living there with her children." Malik felt his shoulder slump slightly. "Thank you ma'am, sorry for bothering you; have a good night." Malik then turned and started out to the door. "M-Malik! Um thank you ma'am." Ryou quickly bowed as he followed after Malik who walked out the door quickly. "Malik, wait!" Ryou cried as he caught up to his lover who soon stopped. "What the heck Malik? Why did you leave, we have to find out about-" Malik suddenly spun around toward Ryou, angrily slapping him across the face.

Ryou gasped sharply as he held his cheek, staring at Malik in shock and hurt. "Just shut up Ryou, it was just some joke made up by some kids…you weren't burnt or nothing- it was just a sick joke and you…you were apart of it!" Malik snapped at Ryou, stepping up to him just to make Ryou step back. "W-What? Malik no! Why-""Oh come on Ryou! No one would kidnap you because they are 'in love' with your ugly scars." Ryou's eyes widen as he moved a hand to cover his mouth in shock, feeling the tears roll down his face. "You've changed Malik! You're just as much of a dick like everyone at high school, I hate you!" Ryou the quickly turned and ran as far as he body would allow him.

Malik watched Ryou run from him, unaware as his hair started to spike up into place as the police woman came out with a smirk on her lips. "He fell for it?" She asked as she took off her police cap, allowing white flowing hair to come down to the middle of her back. Soon she then moved her hand around her face, clawing at the skin till it started to peel like a second skin. It came off with a pop; and who was behind the realistic mask was Bakura himself.

"Like a sucker." Bakura snickered as he took off the police top, allowing the water balloons to come out and fall to the ground. Once he took off the top and pants, he through them at the parked car that Mariku and Ryou had taken. Mariku smirked as he looked back at his partner who was dusting away something on his black trench coat. "Go after him now?" Bakura looked to his partner before a devilish smirk trailed over his face. "Bingo."

Ryou sat on a swing seat with his face in his hand, to upset to do anything else. He knew Malik would find him in the park- he always came here when he was upset but at this point he didn't care. His first and only lover had been lying to his and betrayed him. They started let out a choke sob as he started crying harder into his hands, remember how his lover used to say that his scars were beautiful and that he shouldn't have to hid himself. Suddenly he snapped his head up as he felt his swinging started moving.

Quickly his hands moved up to hook onto the chain that held the swing. Turning around a bit, his body started to shake as he spotted Mariku staring down at him. Hearing the clinging of chains next to him, Ryou turned his head to see Bakura in the other swing, giving his a cornered look that almost look real…but he couldn't tell. Mariku then stopped pushing the swing and came around to kneel in front of Ryou. "You look so sad…what's wrong?"  
Ryou looked to Mariku as more tears fell down his face. See Malik's cousin in front of him remind his so much of Malik. "Malik…he lied to me..." Ryou moved his hands to hide his face once more, crying into his hands harshly. A pang of hurt went through Bakura's chest as he looked over the boy as his body shook with the dobs. "H-He said my s-scars were ugly b-but before he thought they were beautiful…He told me over and over to love m-my scars and not hate them…He lied to me." Bakura looked to Mariku who nodded as the older pale male stood up and moved in front of the boy as Mariku moved out of the way. Bakura soon pulled the boy off of the swing and set him on his lap, holding the boy in a tight embrace.

"Your scars are not ugly, they are beautiful, you are beautiful." Ryou slowly uncovered his face to look up at Bakura in shock before looking to Mariku who seemed to smile down at him the best way he could…but to be truthful it was creepy. Ryou shook his head as he looked down at Bakura's chest, sniffling softly. "What are you going to do to me because we ran away?" The two killers looked to the boy before looking up at each other. They already knew what they were going to do but they couldn't tell him when they were about to do.

"Nothing but you are going to have to sleep with us for a few nights." Ryou looked up at them in question. His head tilting slight before he lowered his head. Bakura smirked before standing up with the boy in his arms, holding him in a bridle like style. Ryou squirmed a bit as he moved a bit closer to Bakura who softly kissed him on the forehead which had brought heat up to the boy's cheeks. Mariku laughed before placing a kiss on the top of Ryou's head as they headed to the entrance of the park.

* * *

One more chapter left! What will happen!

Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 7

Last Chapter people!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line of this story!

* * *

Ryou awoke hours later after falling asleep in Bakura's arms. He groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the blanket that he was laying on. He stared at the pillow his head rested on before he shot up, the blanket that was resting on his shoulders that fell to the floor of the cage and around his waist. Shaking in fright, the boy looked around the basement that he was once in. Had they changed their minds and decided to punish him after all? Shaking fearfully the boy pulled the blanket closely around his body to keep him body warm.

"Ryou?" A small familiar voice called. Ryou snapped his head up to find that the voice was very familiar indeed. Chained to the wall like the other night was Malik. "Malik…you got yourself captured again?" Ryou hissed a bit angrily at his ex-lover. Malik was slightly taken back and confused. "What are you talking about? I never escaped, after dinner they put me in their room and chained me to the bed post!" Ryou stared at Malik in shock before his eyes widen in remembrance. Malik was shock about the key when he saw them put the key there, Malik's anger at the police station, and the tingling feeling he got when he touched him…he thought it was the adrenalin. "It was him…It was Mariku..." He whispered to himself.

"Looks like the little bunny finally gets it." "Oh to bad we have to punish him for being such a bad boy." Ryou slowly turned his head from Malik to Bakura and Mariku who now wore clothing that seemed to be stained in red. "Come, come Ryou, don't look so surprised. Mariku you get Malik and I'll push Ryou's cage to the 'playroom'." Mariku laughed as he made his way over to a tall grandfather clock that didn't seem to work anymore. The taller Egyptian pulled the clock out of the way to reveal a metal door that seemed to have two red hand prints that seemed to slide over the door and seem to go around the door into the room. Mariku smirked a bit as he opened the room, breathing in the smell of fresh blood that came out of the room before walking over to Malik. Ryou gagged a bit as he covered his nose with the smell of rot and blood that seemed to quickly fill the room.

"Don't worry love; we're not going to do anything to you." With that Ryou's cage started to move to the room. Ryou let out a small whimper as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut once they entered the room that seemed to be lit by a black light. In that moment, Ryou opened his eyes…only to regret his decision of escaping. All around the room were bloody knives, saws, and about four tables which 3 of them were occupied. Ryou covered his mouth as he stared at the tree bodies of what used to be Mr. Takaro's family. The smallest ones were a boy and a girl barely 6 years old and the other was the wife, Mrs. Takaro. What disgusted Ryou the most about the dead bodies were that the girl's legs were missing along with an arm, the boy's whole lower half was gone and the woman's head was cut off but was rest up on the neck next to her body.

Ryou turned away from the scene only to spot another door that was bloody and the windows were fogged up, most likely a freezer. "Shhh love, you won't end up like them but I'm afraid your little lover will." Ryou snapped his head to Bakura, his eyes widening. Ryou then look to the door as Mariku came in with Malik thrashing in his arms. "No! Please don't do this!" Ryou cried as he moved closer in his cage, desperately trying to reach for Malik as he was mover the free table and strapped down. "No can do bunny, you must be punished." Bakura walked over to the little boy that Ryou knew as Jimmy and took a knife from his chest. "You want something Mariku?" Mariku looked up from what he was doing to Malik's arm and grinned, revealing very sharp rows of teeth. "A thump and pointed finger." Mariku then pulled a needle out of Malik's arm. "There he should be dead soon." Ryou froze in place. _**Dead**_?

"No! No, Malik, please no!" Malik slowly turned his head weakly to Ryou, tears rolling down his face as he gave a weak smile to his lover. "I d-don't…blame you R-Ryou…I-I love y-you…A-Always and f-forever." Ryou felt tears roll down his own face as he tried to reach out for Malik, his finger just barley touching Malik's. And what he felt made his heart stop. He felt Malik's fingers brush against his and the warmth coming from them. "I l-love you took." Ryou chocked out as he held Malik's finger tips. Malik smile widen a bit as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Malik? Malik?! No! Malik come back! Come back please!" Ryou cried as Malik's hand fell limp. "Nooo! Please come back!" Ryou's creid echoed across the room as he collapsed onto the floor of the cage, his wails coming as muffled now from the pillow below him. Bakura stared at Ryou with slight sadness as he gave Mariku the fingers before popping a middle finger into his mouth, chewing on them before looking to Mariku who went to grab a knife to start, not daring to look at the crying boy.

Ryou lay limp on the cage floor, his face buried in the pillow he woke up with. His only reason for life was now dead and he was left alone in the clutches of two psychotic cannibals. Ryou had squeezed himself into a tight ball during the whole time, ignoring the laughs and murmurs of the killers. The boy slowly lifted his head as he heard a door opening and closing, knowing they were putting away the meat now. Slowly Ryou sat up, staring down at the pillow in front of his as he tried to shut up (and ignore) his growling stomach.

"You awake now binky boy?" Mariku's voice seemed to coo. "I was never asleep so sod off…" Ryou hissed to the other as he laid back down. "He's very cranky." Bakura snickered as he watched Ryou sit up once more to glare at him before looking back down. 'These two cut up people for food…wait so those steaks were…oh god, I ate someone!" Ryou suddenly covered his mouth as he felt his stomach give another growl of protest, feeling the bile start to slither up his throat. "Babe, are you ok?" "Sweets you don't look so good." Ryou turned his back to the two as he threw up in the corner of his cage, the bile burning the insides of his mouth as he threw it all up. Soon the back collapsed back onto his pillow, holding his stomach and whimpering.

"Oh sweetheart, you're sick." That sickly sweet tone Bakura used almost made Ryou want to throw up more. A grunt passed his lips as he was soon picked up with his blanket that was thankfully saved from the vomit. "Come let's get some sleep, you must be tired after trying to escape us." Ryou reminded silent as they started to leave the room. Ryou stared at the new black shirt that Bakura wore, tracing the stitching with his eyes before he was soon laid down on a bed and his shirt pulled from his body that had a bit of bile on it. Ryou made no move to stop them as his pants were pulled off soon after. Bakura soon kneeled down to reach for something under the bed but when he didn't feel it he let out a growl.

"Looking for something love?" Bakura looked up to Mariku was pointing to a now struggling Ryou was now in the strait jacket he was looking for. Ryou's body was arching off the bed in a failed attempt to get the restraint off. Bakura felt a smirk play over his lips as he stood up and kissed Mariku had on the lips. "You know, I love you." Mariku laughed as he crawled into the bed next to Ryou before turning him on his side so he was facing Bakura as he too got into the bed. Ryou suddenly gasped as Mariku pulled his backside closer to him, grinding his crotch into Ryou's backside that was only covered by his boxers.

Ryou felt his nails clay the inside of the strait jacket as he let out a whimper of pleasure. "Ohhh~ someone is enjoying himself." Bakura stripped off his shirt and pants quickly before he took Ryou's face into his hands. "So sweet and so innocent." With that Bakura kissed him which Ryou felt…He actually felt the warm lips against his own, He could never feeling Malik's touch except for that last time. He would never hear Malik sweet words of I love you's or taste how Malik tasted. Malik would never keep his promise and take his virginity on his 18th birthday. He would never see Malik again. He will never see him one true love…ever.

* * *

Well that it folks! That is the last of Beautiful scars but maybe sometime in the summer if I get a computer then you will get to see Innocent lover the sequel!

Reviews please~?


End file.
